Baby sized potter
by she-who-is-tired
Summary: harry potter has learned over his life to go with the flow, even if it means being cursed because your father is an idiot. watch out wizard world, harry potter is back in the form of a toddler. M for language and some blood shed.
1. shitty goblins and dumb curses

Disclaimer: I own nothing...*weeping pitifully*

*I will be going through these to fix them the best I can. Sorry!*

Summer before fourth year had been a bore in Harry's opinion, nothing had happened. Nothing. For once in his short life, he actually missed the action packed life of almost dying at every moment. And no, dealing with the Dursleys didn't count nor did all the chores they'd dumped on him. Now though as he stared blank faced at the letter in his hands he regretted thinking any of that. Gringotts, with its shity little goblin fuckers had not thought to inform him of this 'issue' before it was due to happen any day now.

The letter had been a surprise itself since none of his 'friends' had yet to write to him, which sucks. The letter not only demanded he come to Gringotts as soon as possible to discuss his bank statement, which he didn't even know he had (he really should have figured that out since his dad was a pureblood and all). Another problem was that he was apparently cursed in other ways than his shit luck. Yep, cursed. Apparently daddy dearest and uncle Sirius had messed around with spells when he was a babe and had created a cursed which had latched onto him. They don't even know how to break an unknown curse without killing him. There's that bad luck curses at it's most powerful.

Signing he flopped back onto his creaking bed, his arm covering his eyes. Well at least summer got a little more exciting, just not the way he imagined it nor wanted to. Jumping up he scuttled around his room 'more like prison' he thought sourly, sneering at the large amount of locks on his door. He paused, how snapeish. Snapping his finger his trunk appeared, one of few spells he could do wandlessly (he's working on it). Flipping the lid he shoved everything inside and shrunk the trunk to pocket size.

Ripping open the door, locks broken thanks to a land whale, he practically jumped down the stairs and flew out the door. He faintly heard his aunt screeching his name as he ran, summoning the night bus with a flick of his wand, it soon arrived with a sharp bang.

"Mister Longbottom, pleasure to see you again" Stan smirked. Asshole.

"Leakey cauldron." he said before shoving the required sickles into the mans hands before clutching onto a pole, just as he heard the shrunken head call out

"tak'it away Ernie"

A few Seconds and a near death experience later, he arrived at the Leakey cauldron and bolted from the bus as soon as the door opened, they were gone before he turned around. Smiling slightly at the familiar pub sign he pushed opened the door, one thing he didn't miss however was the smell of the place. Walking to the bar he greeted the owner.

"Hey tom, I may be staying for a while. I don't know how long so just add to the tab and I'll pay when leave." Tom was nice, not like the lord dick-who-gave-tom's-a-bad-name.

"Alright then lad. Room 3 up the stairs on your left second door" see, nice Tom. Harry thought as he snatched up the keys.

Before trudging to up to his room he had business elsewhere, so he headed towards the entrance to Diagon alley. He didn't even wait for the bricks to separate fully before, making a b-line for Gringotts. There was a lot of dodging and sharp turns on the way from dodging people and stalls. Years of 'Harry hunting' from both dark wizards, fans and Dudley had honed his reflexes that whilst running, he never bumped into anyone/thing.

Finally, arriving at the large bank with its own threat, he walked inside noting the gazes of judgment. Well excuse you! Yea that's right bitches, flinch from my gaze of fury. Producing his letter he placed it on the desk of Grindhook, as the plaque said.

"Greetings, Grindhook. I am here about the letter sent to me." never hurt to be semi polite to creatures who have all his money.

"Ahh Mister potter, Griphook! Take him to the Potter manager!" he yelled followed by some gobbledygook, literately that's their language, to him that was an awesome name for a language. Harry had to jog to keep up with the young goblin, they move fast for such small legged creatures. Thankfully they arrived at the Potter bank managers office, the doors swung open at their arrival, scaring the ever loving shit out of him.

"Jesus Christ" he said gripping his chest, missing the shared smirk from all goblins in the facility.

"Mister Potter, about time. We've been waiting for you to come in and have this meeting since you entered Hogwarts." the goblin grumbled

"uh, sorry to inform you but I've never got a letter about it, wait. If Dumbledore had my vault key, does that mean he get's my mail from you as well" he asked anger slowly growing.

"In all honesty he shouldn't have had the key in the beginning, he illegally made himself you magical guardian to. It seems that not only do we have to discuss your bank statements and curse but also profitability of forgery" the goblin growled.

The process was rather quick, a bit of blood here and there and poof a parchment full of vaults and other stuff. The goblin looked quite done as he started to read the parchment

"Harry James potter

vaults:

trust vault: 49,989 gallons

Potter vault: 950,988,458 gallons. 4,599 sickles. 57,789 knuts

Potter heirloom vault: potter I am not listing all this you can read it in your own time.

Evans vault: 99,988 gallon, 578 sickles, 56 knuts

Peverell vault: 509,088,357 gallons, 678 sickles and 2,344 knuts

Peverell heirloom vault: again read it yourself

Black vaults: you'll get them when your godfather dies (wow blunt)

Black heirlooms: again you'll get them when your godfather dies

Griffendor vault: 12,909,567,984 gallons, 4596 sickles and 596 knuts

Same as other heirloom vaults

Congratulations you are one of our top 3 richest customers, richest if you don't count unclaimed vaults. The richest being Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, them women knew where to invest their gallons" he snickered. That is a creepy sound he thought, begging he would never hear a goblin laugh again.

"Now onto the information about yourself, it seems you have a lot of magics sealed on your body.

Harry James Potter,

Parents:

James Potter (deceased)

Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased)

Charles Potter- grandfather (deceased)

Dorian Potter nee Black- grandmother (deceased)

Evan grandparents unknown

Remaining relatives:

Petunia Dursley nee Evans-aunt

Dudley Dursley- cousin

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black-second aunt

Draco Malfoy- second cousin

Sirius black-once removed uncle

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black-second aunt

Abilities, bounds, and curses:

Parselmouth (active)

Wandless magic (active)

Wand core 50% blocked (Dumbledore), we can undo them for a fee of course.

Unlimited accuracy (active) now before you ask that is the ability to shot or throw some in perfect accuracy, your seeker ability comes from this. You got it from your father I believe.

Horcrux ( Thomas Marvouls Riddle) we will have to remove that as soon as possible, but also for a fee. It seems lord Voldemort as you know him has used some of the darkest of magics trying to immortalize himself, The horcrux is a part of his soul.

You would have had the metamorphosis ability but it seems it isn't strong enough to do much then change your hair growth and style.

Now onto the main reason we are here, you have a curse which was an accident caused by your James potter and Sirius black. The curse was checked to see if it could be removed or stopped when you were a babe, we found it could not be blocked or removed. The curse itself we have no idea when it will strike or what it will do. When the time comes we will need you to come in again for a possibility to reverse the effects..."

Harry waited for the goblin to finish his long explanation on his curse, to be honest he was no longer surprise at the news, he long ago decided to go with it, it usually worked itself out in the end. Ah better pay attention, he's finished

"Right so now that I know my life is more messed up than i originally thought, can I get the bounds and horcrux off and out, I'll happily pay the fee plus tip since you did all this for me. Also, you said of age when entering hogwarts does that mean I can emancipate myself." he asked almost grinning manically. "Indeed you can. We will get that on its way, while we get your bounds removed. Oh and the charge is 1000 gallons" the goblin said greedily.

He found he now needed to get rid of all the horcruxes, which he found the goblin's could trace, retrieve and destroy. Again for a hefty price but that price meant the end of Voldemort, so it worth defiantly it. all he needed to do was find him and kill him one last time and boom, done with the weirdo.

However, it turns out getting bounds and horcrux removes hurt. Hurt a lot. Seriously he's not stretching it, apparently he was one of the quiet ones as well. He would mentally thank his relatives for the ability to withstand large amounts of pain, though he still had revenge planned Involving gas and fire. It will be messy.

Speaking of Dursleys, emancipation. He's a free man now, along with a list of house he got from the inheritance. There was a nice villa in Italy he planned on living in, fuck you British weather and it undecided choice of forecast and hello mostly sunny Italy. He had the goblins make a portkey to go to his villa and back because it's a hell of alot quicker than taking the plane.

Though he decided to return to the Leakey cauldron first, he needed to sleep of the unbounded now, at the goblin-medics request. He needed food, then sleep and after he would go shopping. Only a few cloths though, didn't want too much to unpack when he could buy in Italy. Walking up to the bar he headed straight for the nice Tom "hey Tom, can I get food" he asked, his reply was a full bellied laugh "might want to be more pacific, here's a menu just tap the picture and your order will arrive" he smiled before going to tend to another customer.

The steak and chips was lovely, not Mrs Weasley good but lovely nonetheless. After being 'fed and watered' he went to bed via flopping face first into the quilts. It was a nice bed, comfy, he hoped it was clean. It smelt OK.

He slept on unaware of changes his body underwent during the night.

Curses, Harry couldn't help but feel were evil, that or his famous luck took a break for the night and bad lick took control. The curse as it happened was evil due to the simple fact that he now looked like a toddler, a really small one too. Conjuring a mirror he took in his complete form. He was right about the toddler part, he had his abnormal green eyes which looked like 'advra kadvra curse' as his friends say, pale as fuck and a button nose. His hair though had calmed down somewhat now only spiking out at points, he needed a hat, he was feeling Fedora. There where also some weird curly sideburns things, they were pretty cool.

Jumping from his now high bed he made his way out of the room, he needed to see the goblins. Thinking about it now he's happy he hadn't brought those cloths, he didn't want to have to magically shrink every thing he had brought.


	2. shopping and that creepy guy again

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sob*

On the way to the bank, harry at this point realized that he did need some nicer clothes and a fedora, why he need one he didn't know but he wanted one so why not. Doing a sharp turn mid stride he walked into Mister Manley's for all occasions clothes shop. Heading to the shop assistant he Jumped onto a nearby stool and then onto the counter startling the wizard reading a magazine.

"Yo, I need some new clothes obviously, what I require is seven black suits with red polo shirts and dark navy blue ties. Some black smart shoes and a fedora with an orange band around the base. Whilst we're at it some Hogwarts robes, I need them done fast as I'm leaving the country soon"

The man blink dumbly for a moment before opening his mouth and shutting it again and began started measuring him.

"Come back in four hours, it'll take time to get that amount of clothing ready. You can pay when you come to pick them up" the man said before going in the back of the store. Smiling harry jumped down, this body felt so light he must still have the strength of his original body which was marginally heavier than this one making it almost like he weighed nothing. Signing Left the shop he headed once again on his journey towards gringotts, there was so much to learn about this form, someone might give him a pacifier next.

Entering the bank he made his way to the front teller.

"Yo, I am here to see the potter bank manager." He said ignoring the bewildered looks from surrounding beings.

"And you are?" drawled the goblin-Ragnarök-he believed.

"I, sir, am Harry potter. I came here yesterday, though it does seem I've shrunk since then" he still a little sore about his height, he only just reached 5'7 sure not tall but for him it was an achievement. Now he's barely reaching 2ft. At least having the memories of a 14 year old still made it easier to control a child's body, who knew.

Harry was hurried to the room he was in the previous day and was roughly shoved in, he clicked his tongue at the disrespect. Didn't help that he had to look up to a few of the pricks. Walking up to the desk he hopped up to the chair where his nose just reached above the desk. He could practically feel the mocking smirk coming of the goblin.

"Mister potter, it seems we meet again so soon as well, and it appears the curse has struck you overnight then, come along then we'll get you check by the curse breakers" following the goblin, he immediately knew it was going to be a waste of time his gut told him so, plus his luck was down right now.

Walking out of gringotts almost three hours later he wasn't surprised at the resulting failures, life can be so shitty sometimes. Oh well he still had an hour till he had to pick up his cloths, he had some time left. Strolling through the ally he realized something, his wand was way to big for him to use now. Maybe he should go to that creepy wand maker Garrick olivander, yeah might get a pet to, living on his own would be boring without something to talk to.

Olivander didn't appear shocked by his appearance.

"Come for some adjustments I see mister potter, your previous wand may be a bit big for your size, just give me your wand and it will be ready in an hour and a half, now you might want to go to magical mini beasts they may have what you desire." the man said all mysteriously, see creepy. Wander if he's a seer or something.

"No mister potter, I am not a seer" 'what the fuck! It must be written on my face or something. Now there's something to learn, could prove to be useful' was the thought going through his mind as he left the shop. Stopping to think about it he realized that the wizard world did have something like that, legilimency he thought 'I'll have to read up on it'

After the creepy encounter he chose to go to the shop mentioned, magical mini beast did have a large amount of pets available. Nothing suited him until he entered the reptile section which was quite small, snakes where not the most popular choice of pet since everyone thinks they are dark thanks to voldeshit. Idiots. Moving over he saw a chameleon, a chameleon he planned to call Leon. Picking the little green lizard up he walked over to the cashier

"I'll take him and some food and caring equipment, no cage will be necessary" the teen at the desk blink tiredly at him before handing him the purchase and taking the required money.

Time was almost due before he had to get his new clothing so he decided on a leisurely stroll through the crowded alley, lizard laying happily on his shoulder for now. The entire way he was avoided, leaving a clean path so no one crashed into him or trampled him to death. The Mister Manley's for all occasions only had few customers when he arrived, the shop owner swiftly shrunk and handed him his ordered as he arrived at the counter.

"245 gallons and 4 sickles." he said, harry whipped out a checkbook the goblins supplied him with and wrote out the amount. Better than counting all the gallons out individually in his opinion.

"Thank you for your services, can I have an order book so I can buy from here by owl" he asked only to be presented a plain black book with the shop logo in white on the front.

"Write your order and address and it'll be delivered through the book as it is sort of like floo except it's one way. I get the order, you get the package" he said before going back to whatever he was doing before.

He headed back to olivanders to grab his wand. A short walk to the south side of diagon ally he arrived in front of destination

"Just in time, Mr potter. Your wand is now reduced to 5 inches, it should be easier to handle now, now of with you" he was just dismissed before even being a foot pass the door frame. Oh well the shop keeper was unnerving to be around anyway, he was always a bit to paranoid since joining the wizardry world, that and learning that a lot of people wished him dead.

Before he could go to his villa he needed to buy his school supplies, however as school had only just broke up there were no queues which made it a relatively short shopping trip. Everything was shrunken and tucked into his trunk which was also shrunk in his pocket, he made his way to the Leakey cauldron for some late lunch and a nice hot cup of tea.


	3. the future said i'm a hitman

Disclaimer: I be speaking truth when I say I own naught

For future reference, anyone who finds it weird no ones being freaked out or worried over a smartly dressed toddler. Two things: magic. Also, the fact in the anime, everyone's like 'oh look a kid dressed smart with a chameleon. Oh crap, I'm late' it adds to the comedy.

* * *

Entering the Leakey cauldron he heard is name called out, tensing he waited for the people in the pub to crowd him like his first time he arrived with Hagrid. When it did not happen he realized no one knew of his condition yet so they were all looking around for a teenage boy not a toddler. Looking over to the nice-tom he saw the man gesturing for him to come over and with a sign he did so.

"Mr Potter, you have a parcel delivered to you and don't worry I've already check for hexes or curses so its safe" see, nice tom

"Thank you tom, I'm going to order some food, also I will only be renting the room for one night so if I could have the bill in the morning" getting a nod he orders his food and left to a secluded seat where he could see the entire room.

Carefully he opened the parcel, the content almost made him gape. Slowly he picked up the glass object attached to a chain, 'is this some kind of joke' he thought looking at the pacifier, yes a yellow pacifier. His earlier statement was supposed to be a bit of morbid humor, not something to actually happen, signing he pushed the object to the side and grabbed the letter that came with the parcel. Maybe he could find the one who sent it and hunt them down to 'ask' them why, but first he had to read the letter.

'Dear Harry

As hard as it is to believe this letter is from the future, It was capable of getting through to you by a somewhat Allie of the vongola famiglia who can travel dimensions and for short periods, time. My name is Luce I am the sky Arcobaleno. You are most likely wondering what that is. However, let it be known that the curse that your father placed only activated from event's that would happen in the near future and not anything else your people say.

The Arcobaleno is a group made up of World's Strongest

'I Prescelti Sette' of an era, which translates to the "Selective Seven", who each possess a pacifier that represent the different colors of the rainbow, with each color corresponding with their respective Dying Will Flames. Their Pacifiers will glow when a member is near another Arcobaleno, you are the current holder of the sun pacifier.

All Arcobaleno have animal partners, yours is a chameleon who can change shape according to your command. The Arcobaleno are also mentioned to be "walking out of time", meaning that they cannot age or die due to old age, my Arcobaleno's curse being the sky I would have a short lifespan rather than the infant body, however I do but my child will not have an infant body.

Eventually, the Arcobaleno weaken and thus Checker Face, the one to instigate the curse, removes the Pacifier from the Arcobaleno, leaving a separate stone Pacifier to the former Arcobaleno, which causes the former Arcobaleno to die or become disabled. The few survivors become the Vindice, whose primary goal other than upholding the mafia law is to avenge themselves on Checker Face.

That brings me to the mafia, somewhere between now and 21 you will become a well known hitman who goes by reborn. Do not fight what is to come, you will meet a man called Timoteo, he is the ninth vongola boss. You will become good friends and a trusted right-hand to this man who will entrust the training of the future boss, tenth. This is as much as I can tell, the rest is for you to decide. I'll see you in the future though I won't remember you of course. (this is straight of the KHR website)

Sincerely

Luce

sky Arcobaleno

p.s. you'll discover dying will flames in due time

Harry sat there for a long time, his food chilled and tea frigid, the letter was way to detailed to be a fake, to real to be unreal. Rubbing his temples he needed to absorb this information, one thing was for sure, the future would be interesting. Quickly he ate his cold food before ordering more tea to his room, he needed to test if the fact about if Leon was capable of changing forms was true cause in his opinion that's pretty awesome.

Sitting on the bed he studied the lizard in his hands.

"How does he change exactly" he pondered.

"Maybe I have to say what I want, um maybe, wand!" Leon let out a sign.

"Well I'm sorry I don't know how to make you into another thing" great he's talking to a lizard, well that was his purpose when brought anyway. Suddenly something sparked

"Maybe its like transfiguration, i have to will you to change" harry thought for a moment before thinking of his wand, in seconds the lizard was covered in light before stretching and thinning into a wand. His eyes widened and he let a smug smirk spread over his face.

"At least transfiguration will be easier to accomplish in the future"

All through the night he practiced with the transforming Leon until he fell asleep with exhaustion from the days events. The next morning he was eager to get to his villa ready and explore the area he lived in, he had already trained Leon to turn into a gun to protect himself. Dressing himself in his new suit and adorning his new fedora, which Leon had claimed as his new perch, he left his room with not a single thing out of place. Almost like he wasn't even there.

Hopping down the stairs he made his way to the bar.

"Morning Mr potter, will you be leaving now or staying for breakfast" nice-tom asked cleaning a beer mug, wasn't he always cleaning one.

"I'll be having breakfast here and pay for my bill after the meal, no point paying for them separately after all." getting a nod he walked over to his table, the one next to it taken up by a heavily scarred man with a fake eye that didn't stop revolving, he also kept muttering 'constant vigilance' under his breath as he watched Harry's every move with suspicion. Sitting down he ordered a full English breakfast with a cup of tea which arrived almost immediately, he dug in with gusto. He kept his own eye on the man watching him, not letting the creepy man get him down he planned his day. After all he had a big day ahead of him, he really needed a planner or something.


	4. of research and home sweet home

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Italics are for different languages

* * *

Portkeys were a fucking awful way to travel, who ever made them was sick and twisted person. This thought was the only thing besides trying not to throw up his guts that crossed Harry's mind. The goblins had warned him of the travel sickness when they handed him the charmed wrist watch, they fucked with him again that's for sure. Straightening up from his bent over position, he looked around his location. It appeared he had arrived outside a cottage style house that looked unused, garden overrun and wall paint chipping with tiles missing. Guess thirteen or so years of not being taken cared for does that to a house.

Upon entering the house (which required the unlocking charm as he as to small to reach the key hole) he noted that the place wasn't as bad as on the outside, mostly dust and outdated furniture. Walls would need some new paint and floorboards replaced, he noted there were no electrical appliance's due to magical interference. That was fine, he wasn't going to use magic here anyways other than learning any useful spells in the basement. With that he explored the house with a note book taken from his trunk, he noted everything that needed cleaning, fixing or replacing. He wasn't going to do it himself, no, he was in a toddlers body which couldn't even reach the key hole.

Leaving the house he headed for a pay phone, if he could find one that is, he needed to get a mobile phone. Yes, magic was an issue but he could afford to replace it if he wanted to. Eventually he found one, one that had a phone book with hotel addresses, searching for a hotel address close to his home. A few pages later he found one and fished some euro's from his gringotts pouch, those goblins may be dicks but they are helpful dicks, they also thought ahead and gave him a temporary translator, they had said he needed to learn himself, tch. The phone picked up

"_Hello, Rosa hotel. How may I help you"_

_"I want to make a reservation for two weeks, my name is Renato Sinclair"_

_"Okay sir, I'll book you in. we'll see you soon_"

The name had been decided before he left England and had been put on his passport, it was charmed to change as his looks did to avoid suspicion. It was also cheaper than continuously buying different passports to cover his tracks in case something went wrong, mostly if Voldemort had people here, or he made an enemy here somehow.

Afterwards he called a taxi which arrived in ten or so minutes, he didn't know. Maybe he needed a watch, he added it to the list anyways.

"_Aren't you to young to be on your own kid_" the driver asked, looking at him suspiciously.

_"No, now take me to Rosa hotel_" the driver shrugged and turned around and drove. Good, nosy man.

The hotel itself was nice, a sign with a rose and hotel name scrawled above the entrance, a few windows had balconies with potted plants.

_ "That's will be 9.50 euro's, can you even pay though_" the man said with a raised eyebrow.

_"Yes, here's your money, good bye"_ harry shoved the money into the man's hand before jumping out and walking towards the hotel doors. The lobby was clean and the only person in the lobby beside himself was an oldish man with graying hair, two men in black suit stood beside him. Standing behind the man he couldn't help but over hear the man's conversation.

"_Ninth, are you sure you're meeting lemitsu here_" the guy on the right asked.

_"Don't question ninth, he may be getting old but not forgetful_" joked the left.

_"coyate, schnitten. Quite you're bickering_" the old man scolded. Harry watched the group as they walked into the diner where they serve food to the hotel guest.

Standing in font of the receptionist he coughed to get her attention, she did look around before looking down at him, she smiled at him.

"_How can I help you little one_?" she asked, silently he huffed in annoyance, that's getting to be real annoying real fast.

"_I'm reserved under Renato Sinclair, ma'am_" he said, she looked at him strangely.

"_Are you sure, where are your parents_" she asked, looking around.

_"It's just me, can I have room keys now_" he knew he sounded rude but she was being so annoying, seeing her sign and grab his room keys.

_"Alright sir, room 12. Have a nice day_" nodding at her he took the keys and headed for his room. He had some calls to make.

Harry looked at the hotel provided phone book, his little note book next to him with a list of things to be done.

"_Hello, home renovators. How can we service you today_" said the voice on the phone.

"Hi I need you to..."(really boring uninteresting stuff) Harry repeated the process with multiple different companies, all had said the work would be done in less than two weeks, all were given the name Renato Sinclair Just as a precaution of magical personals, he didn't need the magical press getting hold of his home address. The two weeks he had free would leave him time to explore some of Italy, and maybe find the magical side Italy.

Over the two weeks harry had explored a vast amount of Italy, he'd signed up to a few tours, gained a light tan, he finally got a watch and phone, and found the Italian magical side. It was similar to Britain except the place was more well. Italian looking. The place wasn't so dank or dark looking, The bank was run by Aguane's, beings which are similar to sayters. They were nicer to, always smiling unlike some goblins he knew. More importantly, he learned Italian and was beginning to learn Japanese after picking the choice from a hat. If you are wondering how he learned it so fast, well, there were potions to speed it up a little. The best thing was getting his eye's fixed, the only side effect was his pupils would expand over a period of time making his eye's completely black, he may need to use the little metamorphosis talent he had to keep his eye's green at hogwarts. They would claim he wasn't him for not having his well known 'mothers emerald eye's' or something. He didn't know, they lacked some brains back home.

He'd also taken to keeping an eye on the newspaper, both magic and muggle. It was thanks to the Italian muggle paper that he found the secret mafia paper as well, rumors sometimes leaked and his broker got him a subscription to said magazine. There were some people who had sparked his interest, that and the big mafia families swarming Italy. He had actually brought folders to fill with information on each of the mafia families, no matter how small. The folders had newspaper clippings as well as notes taken, their names, abilities, allies and location. The locals liked to gossip in pubs when drunk, plus whenever the bar man tried to make him leave all he had to do was pull out the goblin supplied emancipation card. Apparently it worked for both magic and muggle.

His folders were all bulging at the moment, the most full was about the vongola and their current boss, guardians and his adopted son, xanxus. He had a nagging thought that boy would cause a fair bit of trouble in the future. The other people who had caught his attention where Luce the future sky arcobaleno.

A scientist called Verde who armed the lightning flames, also known as Da Vinci's Reincarnation.

A teen called colonnello who was a rain flame user, He is in charge of the training ground behind Mafia Land and member of the COMSUBIN, he is known as an expert when it comes to using heavy artillery, using an anti-tank Rifle as his primary weapon.

Skull is a cloud flame user and said to be the next the Head of the combat forces for the Carcassa Famiglia, he always dressed in full leather outfit and a motorcycle helmet.

Viper, mist flame user. Known as the best spell-caster and illusionist however he was muggle with abilities like wizard's called an esper or something, along with this Viper has the ability to locate any person by sneezing into a piece of paper (he carries a roll of paper with him); the spit or mucus that sticks to the paper shows a map leading to where the desired person is, after much research he found this skill is to be known as Thoughtography.

Fon known to have storm flames. Originated from China and is also an experienced martial artist. After more research and information broker's he had found out the teen had been champion of the top martial arts' tournament in China for three years running. His special attack is called Exploding Lotus Kempo, which allows him to blast a Chinese dragon made of Storm Flames at his opponent.

Lal Mirch, She was working/training alongside a man called Iemitsu, in the CEDEF organization for the Vongola. She had contact with the rain flame user, colonnello.

After researching these people he them went onto flames, they were almost like magic except only muggles could use them. Apparently he was once again an oddity as he was the only current magic/flame user to ever exist. The Dying Will Flame is described as high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due to the way it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties.

Researching more, he came to a startling conclusion. He was actually looking forward to his future by meeting all these butt crazy people, somewhere he would fit in just right. Fuck the wizard world because he was more free in the mafia then that wizard world. He's would still go back to school though, he wouldn't want to miss out on his magical education. Oh plus his friends to.


	5. research and temporary cure's

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a soul..wait I don't have one mwhahahahaha

notes: for those who wish to know hogwarts summer break is nine weeks since they do not get normal in-between breaks like normal schools/colleges

After finally moving into his fidelius protected renovated house he didn't think to rest, no. he was suppose to meet all those people as an adult, at least thats what the letter implied. So he was,no, is going to somehow find a reversal or at least a temporary one. Thats how he found himself in a fort of books from not only his vaults but magical libraries from all over as far as dark magic.

He's spent a good three more weeks searching,all the books he'd found had been on charms, transfiguration, runes and potions. Nothing. Ab-so-lutly fucking nothing, the only thing he's managed was to learn stuff. Ugh. The only book that he hadn't looked in was his dad's marauder's journal, signing he crawled out of his book castle version of hogwarts to get the book, 'may as well, nothing else is helping'

harry wanted to crawl into a ball a die, or just bash his head on a wall. How had he forgotten that his dad and his little gang where mischievous assholes. Of course they would invent something to make themselves older for things they weren't of age for. The spell they created was simple and easy as hell to do; get a necklace and then carve in the number 21 onto the object in runes, a little hand wave and chant 'me fac' Latin for turn me. and boom, you will look that age for however long you wear it. And before you ask, yes there is a catch. The jinxed object will drain your magic as you wear it, so would be only a temporary cure for a few hours at best, he would need to train his magic core more if he wanted it to last longer. He though, would only use it when going out to bars to get more information and meet people who had caught his attention. Specifically people he suspected would become part of his future baby club. He also didn't have to worry about using the charm to get food since seeing kids run errands such as food shopping wasn't unusual around his area. after the event which made them all babies occurred he would toss the necklace away due to that fact he could be seen older by the other babies which would be awkward to explain about magic, it also seemed unfair to the others.

Over the three weeks he had been studying he had an epiphany. All those people he had researched all had flames, different flames that completed the set, not one had the same ability or flame, however he couldn't help but notice Lal Mirch , she was somehow in it but she was different. Something must happen with her. He also noted her and Collenello was close, it may have involved him. The other thing that lead him to the conclusion of them being his future baby-mates was that they were all well on their way to becoming some of the strongest people ever. The arcobaleno consisted of the strongest seven and had to be within his age range right now, these people fit that quota.

He signed when he realized he only had a few two weeks of his summer holidays before he had to go back to hogwarts, he wondered slightly over what would happen over this year at hogwarts. Maybe he might fight a dragon or something, nah. He snorted at his morbid thought, why would he fight a dragon of all things. His thoughts traveled to his godfather, he jotted down in his little leather note book that no longer left his side 'find a rat and free the dog' he put it in anagram since he was slightly cautious someone might see it's contents and link up the fact he knew Sirius black. Wouldn't that be a headline 'boy who lived in cohorts with his parents betrayer' he honestly didn't need anymore bad publicity, any publicity actually, he hated the attention.

* * *

Back in england

the order were in a panic, they have been in a panic for almost five weeks. Why, well two weeks into the nine week summer holidays Harry Potter disappeared from not only the Dursleys but england itself. Sirius had gone ballistics as had Molly Weasley and professor Mcgonagall, the three were deadly together.

Mcgonagall was the first to lay into the headmaster "I told you, didn't I. They are the worst type of muggles. You ignored me then and also when I brought up the issue of his 'LETTER' being addressed to 'CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! Now look what your bloody meddling has done!" she was almost hissing like her cat form "yes, professor. Explain why my sons had to break BARS off of his windows to get him out. He was being fed through A BLOODY CAT-FLAP!" Molly Weasley screamed at the man "Didn't it strike you when he came back to hogwarts as thin as a stick when he left a much healthier weight!"

It was the last comment that broke the camels back for Sirius " Are fucking serious, my godson was placed with Lilly's sister she FUCKING HATED MAGIC. Have you lost it or something you senile old goat bearded manipulative bastard!-" as Sirius carried on his rant the rest of the occupants stared in shock at his colorful language and anger towards the old man sitting at the head of the table going paler by the moment.

All the while in Italy Harry carried on researching, practicing with his gun, wand-less magic ability and languages. He was also enjoying the nice sunny weather and having a genuinely great time. Completely unaware of the events happening in england, if he did know he would be cackling evilly.

Next time on baby sized potter: Harry's 4th year. How everyone react to our soon to be hit-mans new appearance

PS. any input or prompts for what you think should happen, pm me or review


	6. suprise hogwarts i'm a baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

When bordering the train to hogwarts Harry went straight to the last cart, why, well he knew everyone tended to fill in front first and make their way down and because of that there was rarely anyone at the back enabling him to relax, read a book or take naps. Apparently falling asleep instantaneously whenever things got boring or he lost interest , like talking to the elderly came easy, he blamed it on the fact that being smaller made him tire easier. He planned to use his new insta-nap to avoid his friends questions and lectures about being 'stupid and reckless' for leaving the Dursleys.

Around two in the after noon, his compartment door was violently torn open and revealed a disheveled Hermione and Ron "HARRY- wait your not harry. This is the last compartment though. Hold on whats a baby doing on the train?" Hermione said confused "Ron, Hermione, how were your holiday's. Mine was a lovely." harry said not looking up from his large book on different martial arts transfigured to look like this years DADA book. His friends eye's seemed to bulge before two loud thumps were heard, causing other students to come and investigate.

signing harry levitated the two into the carriage away from prying eyes, he first thought of casting the rennervate spell on them to waking them before going against it. like hell he was going to listen to her barrage him with questions and such for the length of this journey. He had just come back from a nice quiet holiday, and planned on having a little more peace for a while longer, even if that meant leaving his friends unconscious.

-stop, nap time-

The second the train stopped and everyone got ready to get off, Harry slipped out the small open window that many runaway chocolate frogs have jumped out of over the years, his first chocolate frog had done such. He knew he would have to face the music when he was ambushed in the common rooms or something later, but right now, he was quite hungry. Walking up to a carriage with a weird skeleton horse thing, Thestrals he thought. He read about them over his summer, he only read about them because he looked up if genies where real. They were, however any wish asked was the opposite of what was wished, one person, a young boy asked to be the manliest guy ever. The genie that inhabited the book granted the wish, it turned the boy into the most beautifulest women instead. The boy had looked to reverse the curse but found it was irreversible. The young boy turned girl now had three kids and is married to a rather delinquent looking fellow.*

The carriage he hopped into had people already in it, some he knew actually. "Ciaossu" ah yes his new greeting, he made it up and it stuck. The greeting was a mix of the Italian greeting "ciao" and the Japanese "ossu", which is a casual greeting. He was very bored one night and had been revising the languages, and from the boredom comes the random thoughts which can lead to greatness as he says.

Luna lovegood he believed, greeted him "My, Harry how you've grown over summer. Have the nargels been bugging you lately, there aren't any in here. Only us, isn't that right Neville" the blond turned to the only other carriage occupant "y-yeah, right um hi Harry.. uh how was summer" still stuttering, though it is better then last year. "It was very good, I was actually considering not coming back this year" he smirked when he saw the boy balk at that but kept silent before muttering about grandma's and plants, the carriage feel silent as Harry pulled out his book on the russian language.

It didn't strike Neville till half way through the trip that harry looked like a baby, but he didn't want to break the silence. Plus he'd probably hear why when granger and weasley attempted to ripe the information from him later in the dorms, looking at the blond next to him he wondered why she didn't seem confused like him. Eh she was weird anyway, it was the nice weird though.

\- and so the reader traveled past another line-

When Harry entered the hall he was not immediately seen even though he was sitting on Neville's shoulder, not even the poor boy didn't know how the baby sized potter got up there or when. As it happened it was after the first years -there were quite a lot this year- were sorted and the headmaster speech about something to do with goblets -harry didn't really care to much- did everyone notice the baby sitting on a transfigured chair on the actual seating bench. A pregnant pause filled the hall. harry slowly counted down from three "3..2..1..now" he smirked when the hall exploded with the voices of confused students, the most common thing being heard was '_whys there a baby_' and _'what did potter do now!'_ harry continued eating his mash potato's and drinking his latte peaceful. Mentally though he knew he should have stayed home even though the wizard world would probably be on a wizard hunt for him.

After the headmaster calmed down the rampage of confused students everyone promptly forgot about him and carried on eating before being sent to their dorms, however as cliché as it comes he was told to go to the headmasters office. he decided to ignore the request, he wasn't going to recite his summer to the headmaster. instead he went to his dorm room, if anyone asked he was going to pretend he misheard the messenger, they couldn't prove otherwise without truth serum.

Using his mad new ninja skills which consisted of hiding in the shadows and sneaking up the stairs to his dorm unnoticed due to his downsize. He would have used his cloak but it was inside his trunk in his room and summoning was way to much of a hassle, plus he needed to practice his sneaking skills since he couldn't always carry his cloak on him in case he got in a fight, it was a priceless heirloom from his ancestors for merlin's sake. Anyway when he entered his room the only person in it was dean Thomas who became the first to make a baby joke "awww is baby hawwy taking his nap now" he was also the first to be rewarded with a gun in between the eye's, he paled dramatically before squeaking out a"sorry!" and sprinting out of the room.

Clicking his tongue harry went to wash up and head to bed in his new stripy nightgown and hat, drawing his curtains shut activating the privacy charms. he chanted a wand-less"luminous" a glow encased his finger, he began scanning the marauders map. First on the agenda was to know all the passage ways and hidden doors, because walking with these short legs would make him late to classes. Plus he wanted to eat where he wouldn't get trampled by dozens of students or caught by his 20 question friends, he knew he couldn't avoid them forever but hey it was worth a try. When he heard shuffling outside he put down the map, and decided to go to sleep, it had been a tiring day after all.

*anime: cheeky angel (Tenshi na Konamaiki)


	7. 3 week filler

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(this is a brief over before the tournament starts okay, thing's will pick up next chapter)

**p.s** thanks for the review everyone. Chu*

**p.p.s** I was wondering if anyone can beta read my future chapters because I am terrible at punctuation and stuff.

Three weeks had passed in the blink of an eye for harry and Leon.

The first official day of school, well night since it was dinner; Harry had been escorted to Dumbledores office by professor Mcgonagall, he was actually being carried much to his amusement, anyone that snickered though was given the mother of all glares by said professor carrying him. He had been forced to stay on the sterns professors lap once they arrived to dumbledores office like a god forsaken baby. Well mentally anyway. The women must of known he couldn't see past the desk or didn't want him escape from the interig-the meeting. It seem like every teacher and the new heavily scarred DADA teacher (who looked familiar) where invited to the meeting to delve into his personal life. Also the gathering of teachers made him wonder who exactly was looking after the students, surly no filch or prefects.

Dumbledore broke the silence "Harry my boy, where have you been all summer, you ran away from you aunt's, you made her quite frantic with worry" that twinkle was as big as the pile of bullshit that he had just spewed,

"potter probably didn't get something he wanted and ran away like the spoiled brat he is, just like his father" professor snape sneered.

Harry's face shadowed, hiding an emotion that may have betrayed him "no actually she wouldn't be frantic, she'd be happy I was gone, they were not overly nice relatives. As for my summer, thats for me to know not you. You are my professors not my guardians, stay within your boundaries. I am my own guardian now. And as for my current condition, that is also none of your concern, I have a temporary cure that I use only for emergency's."

"be reasonable my boy, we can not simply let you live alone merlin knows where, what about the wards protecting you family. i must say, your level of recklessness and irresponsibleness is worrying. i must employ you to return to your relatives next summer" the old man said, lacing his words with disappointment, as if that was going to change his mind.

"No, Headmaster. Harry is quite right, we are just his teacher and not his guardians he has already proclaimed control over his lordship and emancipated himself. Pushing any further on the matter can cause more damage then good" professor Flitwick pipped in, he always like the small charms teacher.

"i agree with professor Flitwick on this one, and I'm sure Mcgonagall thinks the same" professor Sprout said looking at the transfiguration teacher. who nodded.

"you are correct, i do believe is fine, he has managed for this long and has already found a cure, temporarily or not it still proves he is capable. now it's late and we've left the other students alone long enough. , go to your dorm, you can call a house elf for food." seeing that as his Que to escape harry slipped from the professors lap and bounded of to his dorm, smirking at dumbledores foiled plans at getting him under his control.

At night, ditching was easy, Ron could sleep through anything and always woke up late and fell asleep around nine due to talking with room mates or reading quidditch books. All he had to do was wake up a little earlier to get ready and also get to the dorms before Ron so he could hideaway on top of the bed where he had another bed. Never had he been thankful about the canopy styled beds before. (canopy bed's are beds with posts at each point leads up forming another square that enables curtains to cover the bed for privacy, in this case there is a flat top strong enough so harry/reborn can keep a bed for his size up there)

As for his friends when they had the same lessons he manage to partner up with Neville or someone else such as Dean and Seamus. He left before they could grab him using the cover of crowds and hitching a ride on his partner-for-that-lessons shoulders. On one memorable weekend the second week in he was on his own and took to exploring, he had found a small hole in the wall which apparently led to a work shop belonging to a pair of red headed twins. He ended up hearing about there plans of opening a joke shop, he decided to give them the money as a 'investor' in return he got to an income of fifth-teen percent which was all he was going to take and help give them idea's. He was also recruited as an ally in pranking, due to his ability to sneak around and travel through small gapes and they deemed his a 'valued asset'. It seemed fun so he agreed, he could learn something from the experience.

At the end of the third week he was caught only due to the fact that he stopped to help Luna who was being taunted and bullied by other ravenclaw girls, one he recognized as Cho Chang. Upon taken note the situation he transfigured their ties into rabid squirrels that attacked them with frothy fangs of fury. seeing them run away crying their eyes out in fear made his smirk, he honestly couldn't care about the stupid bitches, it had actually amused him a great deal.

He forgot about his pursuers momentarily as he struck a conversation with the young ravenclaw about how she was, before he was ripped from the ground by a angry fluffy haired witch so fast not even his favorite DC character flash couldn't of seen the movement. " arrivederci (goodbye) Luna, we shall talk again later" he called out as the blond waved at him before skipping off.

The chat with his friends had gone better then predicted, they were as nosy as dumbledore, he gave them the briefing he gave the professors, they were not happy with the little info given "But where were you though? Are you still residing in england? Do you even have a home?" why did he have such a ravenclawish for a friend. "Hermione get it in your head that I now have a life not involving the wizard world, where I am not famous. I have a home and no, voldewhore will not find me, let us drop this subject. I will tell you something though, so you don't go research mad to find a cure, trust me I've searched, I have been looking for one all summer. I have a temporary one encase I need it, it allows me to turn 21 for as long as my magic can power it. Now let's pick up the pace, we're missing lunch." with that harry jumped onto his Ron's shoulder as the trio headed towards the hall. Harry mind wondered towards treacle tarts and his new language of choice to learn; French, which was much easier to learn then previous languages.

Taunting baby comments was becoming old fast for many student's, many of whom where not overly imaginative or had any originality, the only one who continued was malfoy who gave some of the weakest jabs out of anyone, it was thanks to the prat that his wandless magic was being mastered due to the shear amount of practice he had throwing jinx's at the boy. He also got away more due to no-one witnessing him cast the spell with a wand, which made other's rule him out of being the caster. wandless magic was not as practiced these days which was a shame itself. One of him more memorable jinx's was when he made the boy turn orange like a really bad done fake tan along with purple hair. A fashion disaster since those colors did not go well together at all.

The trio of friends became a quintet when Neville and Luna joined them at not only the table but also when traveling to class, it was him who had firmly decided that they needed to walk Luna to class. After learning of the bullying he made sure everyone learned not to mess with his friends, he already had to dealt with a few of them. Those students were now in recovery with no idea on how or who had commit the act, because all they would remember was a bang before waking in the infirmary with many broken bones and bumps on the head.

He like Luna; she was like a breath of fresh air to him, she was natural and defied what society deemed 'normal'. She seemed to know things as well but used things like nargels or something-spurts to discretely cover it up, in his opinion it was a smart move; rather look crazy then be enslaved as someones personal fortune teller. Though maybe one day he'd help her look for those creatures she goes on about, she and her father fully believed they existed after all, they even had a magazine on it. When he had offered she had began telling him about the strange creatures, Neville was brought into the conversation but seemed more interested in Luna face then the conversation. He smirked slightly, they would be together, even if he had to use every magical way including his dying will to do so.

* * *

_**-extra-**_

the twins stared at the great hall that had become a war zone with maniacal glee. With no teachers to watch the **teenage **students at dinner there was no order. And with no order all the houses had gone against each other with no mercy of the new first years, not protected, you'll be the first down. Tables where turned over, somehow they where shoved into the corners of the hall, used as forts against the on slaughter of thrown food. It was both awesome and terrifying on how the food fight escalated so quickly and deadly.

From the moment the identical duo had entered the hall in their first year they had been planning this moment. They had been patient, waited until the professors where all unable to attend dinner, at first they had planned to cause a disruption that made it so all of the professors had to leave. Their plan had been to let fireworks off in different sections of the castle as well as pixies and piggymepuffs. But thanks to their resident trouble magnet potter turned baby they needn't have to go through the trouble. He had unintentional help them out by keeping all the professors occupied, this had bumped up their progress of causing as much chaos at hogwarts possible till their final year. One such goal had been to cause a food fight, but this was so much better, this was a food **war.**

They had started the fight by lobing a chicken legs at slytherins, using magic for perfect aim. Gravy attached to the leg splatted over the students under to flying chicken leg, cho from ravenclaw had let an unholy screech before spelling mash potato's over the hufflepuffs and gryffindor. And from their it escalated. Nevil longbottom took control over gryffindor, the sparkling Cedric diggory took over hufflepuff, slytherin where out for themselves or in groups, ravenclaw had been unknown as they kept low and used magic shields to protect themselves.

The war had lasted and hour but to many of the food covered soldiers, they would say it felt longer. There where many casualties involved, such as silverware piecing the body of some unfortunates and gashes form broken plates. Hufflepuff even had a medic squad going around gathering the downed. When the professors had finally arrived for their own dinner, the entire hall froze as a slice of gammon hit Severus snape on the cheek, with baited breath they watch as it slowly slip down and fell to the floor. The pale man had turned from white to red before finally turning burgundy. "everyone TO YOUR **DORMS NOW****!**"needless to say everyone shat themselves in fear. some passed out due to the killer intent that emanated from the man. Even some of the teachers backed out of the hall in a small amount of fear.

Fred and George were never proved to be the culprits, only suspected. they did however mourn when Food fights were officially band the next day.


	8. champions chosen, plans in motion

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or reborn.

'_French_'

**'_Russian'_**

_**:Italian:**_

"English"

Though he may have slept though the beginning of term speech, harry was not in the unknown about this 'tournament'. He, upon learning of such a event- that was banned due to the deaths of the participants- was now incidentally being held with him present. It was more fishy the crookshanks cat food. Another thing he did was read up on the event as much as possible, it pissed him off that the tournament was going to be interrupting his research of martial art styles he was trying to learn. Luna, bless her radish earrings. Had warned him in her special little way that he would be participating, after all if he wasn't then what would be the point of gathering information on the bloody tournament.

So he was prepared to say the least when after a few weeks of the other schools arriving he was ready for the moment Dumbledor called his name, ignoring all the shock, angry yells he Jumped from his seat and walked quickly to the old man, thankfully he was not dragged away because he would have shot someone if they so much as tried to do such a thing to him.

Of course even though he was ready for his name he wasn't ready for the barrage of questions he got from the occupants of the room, a tick mark developed on his and Leon's forehead. He waited a little longer before striding up and kicking Dumbledor in the ankle, the room turned to him in disbelief at Dumbledors yell of pain "Now that I have your attention I would like to announce that no, I did not put my name in the goblet as I can't even reach nor can I jump that high (bit of a lie there) and your also forgetting that I am not of age to be able to enter myself. So use some common sense for once and realize someone else has enter me" having had his say, harry toddled off to the corner that held all the other champions.

To break the ice he decided to introduce himself, turning to the stoned faced Vicktor krum '_**pleasure to meet the famous vicktor krum, I hope we get along'**_. turning to the blond half-vela (yes he researched the other schools students, he specifically checked the most popular since they would more then likely to compete) _'madam_ _Delacour, __a blessing to be in the presence of beauty' _ideally Harry wondered where that came from, right now he was more interested in his current predicament.

" 'arry potter, you have caused quite the commotion, have you not." the half-vela frowned slightly, "and I would like to know why you are so small" vicktor asked in a deep tone, thick with accent much like delacour.

"I'm cursed, but it's a far to long story to tell. Now back to the situation, I don't know whether to congratulate you on being your schools champion or wish you luck not to die" and whilst he may have sounded cocky he meant it, did they even realize they had just willingly put their lives on the line for a competition. "is that a threat?" demanded the veela, really did that even remotely sound like a threat...OK the last bit did sort of "no, I'm just confused why anyone would willingly put themselves at harm for a little bit of fame, you have researched the tournament right, the death counts and such. And judging by your faces that's a no." signing in irritation harry sat on the floor for a napped, a little bubble appearing at his and Leon's noeses.

It was about an hour before Harry's snot bubble popped, waking him up. Quickly regaining consciousness he realized that the room was silent and a familiar face was seen "olivander, we meet again and so soon" he greeted the creepy as fuck man "ah getting into more mischief I see, though not of your own according this time" was this man like Luna or something, with the whole seer thing going on, he wondered why there were so many seers in his life; Luna, this guy and the women, Luce. Weren't seers and the like supposed to be a rarity or something because he begs to differ.

"-arry your wand please" professor Mcgonagall asked, hand out in waiting, whipping out his wand (giggle) he handed it to the professor. Thankfully the proceeding was pretty straight forward and quick, the only challenge was running for cover when the news reporter who had a more shark of a smile then Bruce from nemo, shivering at the thought of even talking to the blond witch he headed hagids hut, surly he would be involved in the knowing of the tasks, he is after all the grounds keeper.

* * *

Some random place

a white haired man sat alone in a blank checkered room, face eerily calm but frustration swirled in his eye's. Finally he spoke aloud to no one, his voice bounced of the checkered wall "harry potter or should i call you reborn, how you, a pawn in my plan, have caused me some much difficulty, starting my plans before I've began setting them in motion." the man placed his hand on a small globe glowing a familiar color matching one harry potters sun pacifier "guess I'll just have to begin a little earlier" he grinned and put the globe back with it's rainbow colored set, all the size of a tennis ball filled with powerful flames out shining the marble sized others surrounding them.

The man smiled as he started to fade "so much change to be made, but so much fun to be had" his laugh echoed through the room even after he faded completely.

Eight people shivered in sync, feeling the change of their future wave over them.

One crashed on their motor bike.

One broke from his meditation.

One dropped a beaker and swore like mad.

One lost count of their money.

One missed her target, and hit a bird instead.

One gabbed his army styled jacket thinking he was cold.

One was fussed over by her many guards.

The last thought he caused some bad juju to happen and it was coming to bite him in the ass. he wasn't far off the mark.


	9. suspicious DADA and revenge pt1

Disclaimer: i don't own HP or KHR

A special thank you to the beta of this story: KainVixenheim

'_French_'

**'****_Russian'_**

**:Italian:**

"English"

* * *

Hagrid had been hesitant of giving him information, however by making the man drunk enough he had managed to get him to spill the contents of the first task. He couldn't get a lot on the second task, just that the egg was a clue. Ah yes, the egg. The same egg that would be guarded by a highly dangerous nesting mother dragon. Whoever thought that making children face a nesting dragons is going to be sorry they ever thought up the idea? The second challenge remained a mystery until he got the egg, that ticked him off quite a bit, not knowing what he would need or do to survive and win the task. Knowing that dragons was the first task there would be fire, and lots of it. If that was so, the task after that would be water or another element.

That's not to say the people in charge of this Tri-Wizard tournament weren't going to suffer. Oh no, he already had revenge planned for the headmasters/headmistress, and the competition staff as well. An evil gleam entered his eyes at the thought of revenge against those fools who think it's okay to put him in life or death situations.

Throughout Hogwarts many people shuddered, especially two headmasters and one headmistress, one of said three choked on a yellow muggle sweet.

* * *

Of course Harry hadn't yet forgotten about his friends, he was ready to tell them the truth of the situation. Problem was it was highly unlikely that many of them would believe him, the only ones he knew wouldn't turn their back on him were Luna and maybe Neville. Still even without his original two best friends backing him like in the past he would win this tournament even though he didn't enter himself. He noticed since meeting Ron is that he was ruled by fame, jealousy and rage. Hermione was his friend because they saved her in first year. And she's never really had a true friend till now so she clung to them like a life line not wanting to be classed as a loner again.

Harry stuck his head up high when he entered his common room, immediately all eyes zoned in on him then chaos reigned through the house. Questions after questions, harry ignored them in favour of continuing on his way to his dorm room, these idiots were beginning to annoy him. He paused in his thoughts, since when did he refer to anyone other than his relatives and Malfoy as idiots. Sighing again he reached his room, only Neville and Ron were in there, the latter's face quickly turning an angry tomato red, said red head turned to his bed and dove under the quilt like an immature child, silence reigning the room.

"So is that it. The silent treatment. How pathetic. And for your information you should know I didn't enter myself, I'm not an idiot like that." Harry snarled at his 'friend's' stupidity, facing his dorm room corner and summoned all his stuff, shrinking it till all of it fit in his chest, which he then shrunk to fit in his robe pocket and stormed out of the room. The occupants in the common room not daring to stop the angry teen turned baby.

* * *

Harry swore on his life he's walked up this particular corridor a few times already. He was tired, all he wanted to do was to go to bed after today events, he just needed a decent room with food and a shower he could reach the taps in. growling he spun to go another direction, only to pause. Was that door always there? Looking at the door he reached for the handle (at his height no less.) and looked inside. To his amazement it was a room laid out like a flat was. Doors leading off from the main lounge room connected with a small kitchenette, he could see the labels on the doors saying 'bathroom' and 'bedroom'. What was the best thing though, was that everything was adjusted to his size. Not knowing who had done this he mentally gave a thanks to them, feeling a slight pulse of warmth he shivered. Weird.

Making his way to his 'bedroom' he decided to settle his stuff before going to the 'bathroom'. The bed room was nice, plain with just white and black as the colour base, the only outstanding thing being the sky charmed ceiling which was a nice touch. Summoning his clothes to the wardrobe and chest of draws he quickly grabbed his pyjamas, the castle usually supplied towels and bathroom necessities. To his joy his earlier wish of showers suited to his size had been granted and now he could have a normal shower where he didn't need to use magic to turn the water on.

* * *

The next two weeks had been nothing but being mocked, avoided and generally hated by the student populace, he ignored it in favour of research and training. After all why waste time on being swallowed by teenage angst when you could be doing something more proactive; like figuring out how not to die via dragon.

It was also during this time that he was keeping an eye on the DADA teacher; Professor Moody. The man was a good teacher, almost as good as Lupin had been. But when he had turned Malfoy in a ferret the action felt more like a personal vendetta then to defend him. Most likely something against Malfoy senior. The other thing was when the man had taken him aside to his office, the man had a crazed glint in his eye instead of the paranoid one he was known for. What was also odd was the habit the man had of licking the corner of his mouth and the flask on his hip, and the vast amount of full potion bottles in his cabinet. From what he saw in the Leakey cauldron the man didn't have a habit other than paranoid muttering which this man did none off. Suspicious and needed more looking into.

Before anyone knew it the first task had arrived and people where bouncing off the walls. He showed up early to the tent considering everyone else was either being praised, wished well, good lucks or were fretting over the event. Most likely they wouldn't be surprised since they were all told by their headmasters and not via spiking a half giant, he knew they knew due to a certain house elf who worshiped him, he did not fill guilty about abusing the power of his name.

'_You're early, keen to lose little potter_' the half vela sneered as she entered the champions tent, glancing over his shoulder to look at her, eyebrow raised.

'_No, just waiting to admire the beauty of the Beauxbatons champion up close without __others __t__o block the sight_.' Harry watch with amusement as the blond let out a shrill huff of annoyance before sitting silently on the provided seating.

The next to arrive was the ever stone faced seeker from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum. He silently nodded at them before seating himself and grabbing the provided refreshments, the last champion came in barely before the task started, looking harried from all the attention provided by Hogwarts champion supporters. Then another entered. Bagman, he recalls, the commentator for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

-Omake-

Revenge on the headmasters pt1- Madame Olympe Maxim

Madame Olympe Maxim had been having a terrible day. Starting from the moment she awoke and had gone for a relaxing shower to wake herself up fully, only to find all her creams and pampering set changed from floral glory to men's shower gel and soap. She had only found one thing that came close to feminine which was chocolate scented shower gel called lynx (such an odd name she thought) but after using them she found them rigged with hair and skin colour changing potions. She now looked like a rainbow vomited on her and all her clothes clashed with the multi-coloured skin.

Using charms to cover the mess on her being she made her way to the grand hall where no doubt everyone was, including the headmaster of this school. The fool couldn't even keep the students in line properly like she had with her ladies. However just as she entered the teachers entrance to the hall she felt water saturate her and all her charms disappeared, not to mention the smell hit her like a Pegasus kick to the nose 'merlin, it smells like fish guts' . Looking in horror at all of the faces of the hall occupants she felt faint, suddenly all the occupants look away from humiliated headmistress to the main doors where thundering could be heard, much like a stampede of elephants.

The sound stopped.

All teachers had gotten up and headmaster Dumbledore stood fully from his chair, eyes filled with confusion. Then the doors flew open revealing a brown cat that usually followed the caretaker around and a ginger cat which looked part kneazle. 'Crookshanks!' A faint confused female voice called in the silence. Suddenly the two walk forwards, cats appearing behind them from seemingly nowhere and following the two, the two that had now broke in to sprints in the direction of the distressed Madame Olympe Maxim who stood completely still in fear. A voice brought her out of it "Run bitch run!"

However it was too late, barely able to draw her wand the stampede of demon's were upon her, and the giant woman was quickly swallowed up by the mass. The people of the hall could only stare with wide eyes at the missing woman. One student though sat drinking his latte calmly, the beverage hiding the smirk littering his face.


	10. Dragon riding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that could make me rich.

P.S Thank you again KainVixenheim for being an awesome Beta.

–

A moment of regret went through harry, regret in surviving the curse all those years ago, his luck had fled him in his moment of need. Not that he allowed any emotion related to worry to show on his face, no. Harry looked impassively at the miniature Hungarian Horntail who whipped it's jagged tail around angrily at all those that surrounded her (he too would be angry though after being shoved into a small bag filled with other mini dragons), hissing a language only he could understand slightly. Apparently dragons had tongue similar to a snake, however it was not similar enough that he could understand it fully.

"Um...uh... Congratulations, Mr Potter. I-I'm sure your do great out there. Now, shall we begin to discuss the rules and how to get the most points possible? First; the point of this is that you must retrieve an egg, a golden egg guarded by a dragon. The same dragon that you hold in your hands that is. To get the most points..." Harry knew the rules, he read about them. Instead he used this valuable time to make a plan.

So into thinking of his next move, harry almost failed to see the other three contestants share a look and glancing down at him, wonder if they were going to plan against him. How wrong he was though. That look that filled their eyes was concern, worry and regret. In their minds they knew how wrong, how fucked up it was that a baby (even if said baby was actually 14 and The Harry Potter he was still younger and less trained) would have to participate. There was no guarantee he would survive. Not to mention he was going against the most vicious and violent dragon of all 4. Guilt racked them over the fact there was little chance of his survival.

–

The other contestants finished too quickly for Harry's liking, he had his plan, and he trusted his plan. But in reality he was still a 14 year old boy and he was scared for all his bravo, but still this shit happened and he would deal. He would have his rant of the unfairness of his life when he was alone, maybe he would get a drink like he did in Italy.

"And next up we have our fourth and last contestant: Harry potter!" he heard Bagman call, the man was followed quickly by booing from every house.

Dread filled him again but he quickly squashed that feeling, it would cause him to make mistakes, and he couldn't afford any mistakes with his plan in motion.

Squaring his shoulders he walked confidently into the arena where he saw the bulking form of the Hungarian Horntail, from where he stood he could see its eyes slit in protective rage. Sort of like when Mrs Weasley gets mad.

Harry performed a wandless Accio, just to see if the egg would actually come to him, unsurprisingly it did not. Charms must have been placed on it to ensure that the event didn't end so quickly. Dammit. Harry whipped out his wand, even if he didn't need it, he didn't want everyone to know he could use wandless magic. He placed a protection charm on all the eggs that were not his golden egg, these dragons were endangered so having the mother crush them accidentally would make the animal go into distress and possible die from depression. Then he went in for the egg.

Harry immediately ducked under the massive tail that went to crush his small body into a smudge on the ground, as soon as the tail missed and got close enough to the ground he sprung up onto it. He was at that moment glad he was as small as he was, any bigger and he wouldn't have been able to stay on the tail like he could now. He continued to run till he reach the head, he shoved his wand into his mouth and bit onto it, he couldn't grip onto the dragons head with only one arm after all.

"What is he doing? Mr. Potter has done the impossible and climbed up the dragons back. Never has this been done and is definitely recommended not to be done. Oh Merlin what is he doing now" Bagmans all but screamed in the commentators box, barely believing what he saw.

However Harry paid no heed to the commotion, he had a dragon to wrangle. Getting directly on top of the dragon he took a moment to cast a sticking charm to keep him on the thrashing beast. Taking his wand from his mouth he cast a rope binding spell, however this was no ordinary rope. This was a spell used by dragon keepers to capture said animals.

The crowd watched spellbound (hehehe) as a yellow light shot from the boy-who-lived's wand, many would claim the rope of light looked like flames that shone like the sun. The magical ropes surrounded the dragon's fire spewing maw before snapping around the mouth, forcefully closing the mouth with an audible snap. The ropes didn't stop there though, no. After wrapping around the mouth the ropes travelled around the scaled body, pulling all the dragons limbs tightly inwards, including the wings.

Satisfied with the job he grabbed Leon gently from his shoulder, without command the lizard turned into a mallet. In one swish he smacked the dragon on the temple (he may have used some magic to make the swing stronger), not enough to kill it but to knock it out for a short while. A smug smirk made its way onto his face, anyone else would with what he had just done. Still smirking he slid down the K.O'ed dragon's back and slid up to the nest of undamaged eggs, scooping up the golden egg as he walked through the silent arena. Whistling as he went, he stopped at the exit and gave a tip of his fedora (he wore it for the occasion, his suit too, robes were far to constricting).

–

Silence filled the arena, and it stayed that way for a few moments. Slowly one person, Neville Longbottom, began to clap. Like a chain the entire stadium was filled with the deafening noise of clapping, cheering and screams. Bagmans' was almost crying in his commentating, praise being dished out like free food samples in a busy street market.

Suddenly everything went quiet again, the judges standing; Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff. Bagman began calling out the results

"And from Barty Crouch Sr. we have a. We have a 10! Next we have my score which with that outstanding performance gets a big 10, Professor Dumbledore has given Mr. Potter a 10 as well, WILL Madame Maxime be following the others... yes she is another 10! And finally Professor Karkaroff who, even though not making this a full set is giving a grand 7 *booing from the crowd* and Harry Potter's final score is a whopping 47! Harry Potter is currently the winner by miles. With that concludes the first part of the Tri-Wizard tournament. The next task will be held on the 24th of February. However, let's not forget the yule ball on the 25th of December."

–

He couldn't understand a word the bloody thing said, all it did was let out an unholy screech that was a few pitches from shattering glass. There had to be something you had to do to stop the screeching to get the clue, maybe there was a charm or a switch on the egg. He ran some test just to see if that was the case, sadly it wasn't that easy. There was nothing he on the egg, it was just a screaming egg.

Sighing he went to class, Professor McGonagall had prepared a dance class for the boys. He was fine with it actually, who knows how many women would swoon with the adult version of him sweeping them off their feet like something from a Disney story. As he was preparing to leave for class he felt the need to walk through the DADA hallway, merlin knows why but he always trusted his 'need to do' instinct.

He was glad he did, whilst walking through the hallways he saw mad-eye moody pull Cedric Diggory to the side- creepy and bad touch signs there- he was close enough to hear what they were saying though.

"The egg you got. It's a clue, now I don't want this getting out that I'm the one who told you, got that boy. But to hear the clue you need to listen to it under water, got it. Now what you're going to do for me in return is tell the Potter kid. Good, now haven't you got class to get to." the man hobbled back to his class, and a grinning yet slightly pale, well paler then normal-looking Cedric went in the other direction.

Even though he had got the knowledge of how to hear the clue he couldn't help but feel wary over the fact the teacher had told Cedric to tell him how to get the clue, no one helps without there being a motive behind it. Tonight, he decided, he would follow that teacher and try and find out what he was up to. First though he had some dance classes to get to.

–

Upon entering the class all eyes turned to him, he saw one person's mouth OPEN, just ready to spew some insult or mocking. Instead it closed again and a familiar red head came strolling out from the crowd, a big smug smiles gracing his face.

"Harry, where've you been mate. Gryffindor were waiting for you all night but you didn't come. Don't tell me you're still stropping about our little disagreement." the little fucker actually sounded serious, well no fuck him and his traitorous ass. Walking past him he quietly hissed at the other.

"I'm most defiantly am not your mate, Weasley. I was serious when I said I was done with you. Next time you act so common with me I'll shoot you in the foot since your brothers would make my life miserable if I killed you." with one last glare he went to sit next to Neville, nice boy Neville greeted him with a small wave.

"Hey Nev, whilst were here I wanted to suggest you ask Luna to the dance" he almost laughed at the squeak the boy gave.

Upon hearing footsteps he twisted his head towards the door just as it swung open, behold the mistress in charge of embarrassing the boys of this class and probably others too. Professor McGonagall had arrived.

–omake-

Headmaster Karkaroff tripped for what felt like the millionth time that day and it was only 11'o clock in the morning, he was sure someone had jinxed him but he had no proof not know what spell was used to use a counteract spell.

He just wanted to get back to his ship, he had some curse remover that he brought (cost a pretty penny) from the goblins. Problem, he couldn't find the door to get out of the castle. Whenever he went through any door he would end up in some random part of the castle, and by chance did he find the right door, the door would simply disappear or shrink and grow a face before asking for a key he didn't have. And he certainly wasn't called Alice. Who even was Alice?

He was beginning to think someone was going after the Headmasters. It couldn't be a coincidence after the humiliation that happened with that monstrously tall women and now he was being targeted. He thought that it could only be the Potter brat, he's the only one who supposedly doesn't want to be in this tournament. A lightbulb came on in his mind. The kid's going after everyone who had an involvement in the tournament, however with no proof he couldn't just go and pronounce to everyone that the 'boy-who-lived' was behind the humiliation of Madam Maxine and himself. Though to watch the famed Albus Dumbledore be humiliated would be enjoyable.

He cursed again as he face-planted 'at least no one was around- *click* *flash* turning in mute horror he saw a camera dangling from a statues mouth, a long wire attached leading to him. Fuck that kid.

"Son of a bitch!"

–Next day-

Owls flew like wild fire dropping the daily prophet on tables and teachers, Severus Snape had been hit repeatedly as well as a certain fourth year ginger who'd been knock unconscious by his own owl smacking into him.

The front page being filled with moving pictures of headmaster Karkaroff tripping over thin air. The title being a corny 'Is Dumstrung's Headmaster Feeling A little Karkar-Off' most of the students felt embarrassed to even read that title.

The center of the gossip couldn't help but internally cry in despair at the turn of events. 'That evil, devious little shit. How did he even get into Gryffindor when he's such a snake?


	11. Picking a date and Moody's fake

I don't own HP or KHR

–

Harry had found out Professor Moody was not the real Professor Moody. His real face was better looking mind you, but the whole tongue thing was gross and creepy. After going through the man's cabinet after said man left his chamber, he found bottle after bottle of Polyjuice potions obviously containing the real Moody's DNA. To have so much though, and to be constantly making it meant the real Moody was close by and still alive.

However, the search would have to wait because of a few things:

1\. He had to get a girl for the dance.

2\. Even if he told someone no one would believe a teenager, let alone a de-aged teen.

3\. He hadn't heard what the egg had to say.

4\. It was late and he had classes early tomorrow.

After classes the next day he had headed straight for the Room Of Requirements, as there was no need to go anywhere else since the room would give him a bath to hear the egg under.

Stepping into the bath Harry clutched the egg to his small form and sunk fully under the water, pressing the button that released what he hoped would not be another screeching impression of his aunt. As soon as the egg opened a melodious voice rung through the water.

Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took.  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

Resurfacing, Harry took a huge gulp of air. Tiny body, tiny lungs.

"So they're going to take something or someone precious to us away and we have to retrieve them within the amount of time given." he murmured looking at his partner who was in his own little bath. "Well they most certainly won't be getting to you without being shot. But who else could I possibly miss enough to notice." He thought aloud.

The others were easy to figure out; Fleur's would be her little sister Gabrielle, Cedric's would be his girlfriend Cho, and finally Viktor's would be Hermione whom he had grown attached to over the short weeks they'd known each other. Maybe they would take his date for the dance if he managed to get one, or Luna since he'd grown rather close to her, sibling wise anyway.

Mermaids were the other issue he added to the list, finding a way to breathe underwater was not much of a problem since he's already knows a spell that changes his human respiratory system into the aquatic one. Fighting mermaids seemed easy enough but one never knew, therefore learning to fight and defend against them was definitely something he needed to learn.

–

On his way to his next lesson Cedric Diggory ran up to him, deciding to save the boy the trouble of even speaking he turned the other champion.

"If this is about the egg, I know." The confused look that occupied the other's face was quite enjoyable in his opinion. It was actually quite fun to mess with others when you're the one who's causing the confusion. 'Great, I'm becoming a sadist' he thought, and won't that just add to the fun.

A 14 year old boy turned into a toddler with a madman after him, and now he's been shoved into a tournament where he's fighting dragons and swimming with merfolk, not to mention the future he's supposedly going to get involved in. A future with the mafia, why had his life become so strange.

–

Harry travelled through his little tunnel, it was dark but not entirely, the light coming into view along with the sound of two identical voices helped his manoeuvrability. Panicked voices he might add. A feeling of alarm went through him before he got out of the hole, just as a pair of arms grabbed him and he was squashed into someone's chest. An explosion rocked the room a moment later.

"You can let go now George" He growled crawling out of the grip, a little miffed at being manhandled so suddenly. Quickly checking over Leon he sighed at finding him unhurt. Looking up slightly he saw an apologetic look gracing the still sitting teen's face.

"Sorry about that Harry, you came in just as I knocked something into the experiment and well, we like you too much to see you get blown to pieces because of an experiment gone wrong." Fred said sheepishly from his position behind the other sofa. Grumbling Harry cast a cleaning charm on himself and the room, including the troublesome duo.

Hopping onto the now clean sofa, he sat and waited for the other two to finish analysing the experiment's results. Petting his trembling partner, poor guy got a hell of a shock. Inwardly he planned revenge on the duo for scaring Leon, dreams of a giant Leon wreaking havoc and instilling fear in their hearts maybe.

He straightened up as he saw the two finally sit down looking disappointed, he raised an eyebrow in question.

We used the last of the fireworks we got from a muggleborn, and we won't get any more till next year since no one can-"  
"-go home this year with the tournament on and all."  
"We wanted to do this thing where we would make the firework come alive and maybe target something or someone."  
"It won't hurt them or anything, just scare them, and now the project will have to wait." They both finished with a sigh.  
"We had it down except for dumb ass over here." George whispered jokingly  
"Oi" Fred squawked in embarrassment, scowling at his twin.

"I'll get you them by the end of the week. Now what else have you been doing in this room" Harry asked, writing down the supplies they were low on as well as their ideas to help with the research. Giving his own input as their business partner of course.

Getting up to leave Fred called him, face serious.

"Harry, watch out for Ron. He seems to have gone loopy and is dead set on humiliating you, he's got a horrible sense of humour as well." He said grimly

"He was going on about revenge and stuff, even going as far as to read through some illegal book's he got from our collection, seeing him reading was worrying enough though." George said trying to lighten the mood, they cracked a grin over his joke.

"Thank for the head's up, see you same time next week." Giving a nod he left with a lot on his mind. Why did he even befriend people if they were just going to stab him in the back?

–

Harry spied his target, the beautiful Leanne, a girl his real age from Hufflepuff who held ties with Katie Bell who was in his own house and team. From what he knew she was still without a partner and was all for giving someone a chance like most of the Hufflepuff house was. So he'd give it a go and see if she agreed, if not he'd work something else out.

"Miss Leanne, may I have a moment." he asked. Seeing the girl give a nod he carried on.

"I was going to ask if you'd do me the pleasure of being my dance to the yule, and do not be put off by this form, I will not look like this on the night." he smiled holding out a rose that appeared from nowhere. Taking the rose she looked at him seriously.

"Are you sure you'll be able to dance, can't have me swinging you around all night after all."

"I'll be taller."

"I haven't got a dress either." She frowned at the last part, perfect.

"Don't worry about the dress, meet me in the library tomorrow lunch and we'll talk outfits. I'll take of the rest. So is that a yes to the yule?" He smiled as charmingly as his current form would allow.

"Sure, and tomorrow at lunch it is." with that the dark haired Hufflepuff walked away, twiddling with the rose in her hand. Probably contemplating why she said yes to go to the dance with a toddler.

His mood was on the good side for the rest of the day, it stayed good even as he meet up with Neville and Luna in the dinner hall. He rarely went to dine there other than to meet up with those two. He had yet to see Ron and Hermione together anymore, which meant the end of the budding romance thank god. He bullied her in first year for fucks sake and that's a shit start to any relationship. Hermione mostly hung out with Krum or the girls from her dorm room, and Ron was with Dean and Seamus most of the time.

Anyway back to Luna and Neville, he took note of their interlocked hands. Sending a sly grin (which admittedly looked kind of creepy on a toddler.) to Neville, taking please in the way his face lit up redder than Rudolf's nose.

"Hello Harry, I see you've been busy lately. Haven't read about any wargblesnacs* have you?" Luna said dreamily as usual.

"Afraid not Luna" Harry said.

"So-o Harry, how's finding a yule date" Neville asked awkwardly, probably sure he hasn't got one. Looking to the Hufflepuff table he caught Leanne's eye and smirked.

"I got one, a very gorgeous 4th year Hufflepuff actually. I see you two have been getting to know one another more. Oh and if you need help with outfits, feel free to come to me, I have an excellent tailor at my services." He offered the couple.

"Thanks Harry, don't worry though we've already prepared for the dance." Luna said, laying her head on Neville's shoulder smiling away. Ahh love.

"Oh yeah, Ron's been asking every girl with a pulse if they'd go to the yule with him, he's been desperate after he learned Hermione was going with Durmstrang's champion. All the girls are either taken or rejecting him, heard he got a howler from his mother due the amount of complaints she's getting from other parent's on his attitude towards their daughters" Neville whispered, a small chuckle afterwards, Luna giggling next to him.

He could only smirk, though he would be making plan's to torment the boy from the shadows. No one was allowed to disrespect a woman in his opinion (unless they hurt someone under his protection, then it's open season on them.) and the weasel was going to pay for committing the act towards so many.

"Well, I have things to do and places to be. ciao ciao" he said, jumping from his seat and disappearing under the table

"ciao ciao?" Neville muttered, both him and his girlfriend looked at each other and then under the table, only to find no sign of the de-aged boy.

"He's a lot weirder lately isn't he" The person next to them said. The surrounding Gryffindors could only nod in agreement.

– Next day-

Books surrounded Harry as he waited for his yule date to arrive. Seeing as he was too small to ride a broom, and flying classes were too dangerous for him, he now had the extra time to read up on mermaids and owl order his stuff for Fred and George. Problem was a lot of the books were lacking any powerful spells that would help him, he'd have to order some in at this rate or ask the RoR.

"Good afternoon Harry, ready to discuss outfits?" Leanne asked, seating herself to his right and pushing a few stacks of books away.

"Yes I am, and good after noon to you too." he replied, bringing out two catalogue's from his tailor as well as one from a highly recommended seamstress.

"Let's get to it then shall we!" she grinned, a gleam in her eye as she began looking.

That day Harry received a grim reminder of one of man's greatest fears. A teenage girl trying to pick an outfit - with thousands of choices and a high budget - to a dance.

Never will he ask again.

–omake-

Cornelius Fudge was nervous, he wasn't the only one though.

Every important big shot in the British wizardry society was watching their back, waiting for something suspicious to happen or anything out of the ordinary.

Why?

Because of how obvious it was that the one who had targeted the two headmasters was either going for headmasters only or they were targeting important individuals, which obviously meant he would be targeted to. He only knew this from the Aurors who were investigating the mess.

Sighing he set down the reports and reached for his morning cup of tea.  
And promptly spat it out in disgust.  
Peering down into his cup, his eyes bulged when he saw the gooey liquid fudge.  
He screamed for an Auror.

This continued for the day, his food and beverages would turn to fudge whenever the substances touched his mouth. And for a man who usually ate five meals a day not including snacks, he was considerably hungry by the end of the day.

It didn't stop there though, oh no that was too light of a punishment in the criminal's eyes.

Somehow, the moment he walks into the courtroom for trials his face morphs into that of a donkey, no amount of charms would hide the horrible jinx. He could hear the snickering of those that gathered in the room.

His skin would secrete this foul smelling slime ('its mucus minister') instead of sweat, and he sweated a lot more than the normal healthy wizard did. His shoes would squelch from all the liquid building up in his shoes, forcing him to walk around barefooted since no amount of spells could stop the curse. Not even the unspeakables could figure out how to stop it, they only knew it as a form of magical medieval punishment.

His undersecretary Dolores Umbridge had somehow become a toad and was tragically killed during the lunch break rush. So now he had more paperwork and had to find another Senior Undersecretary , Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office and Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. He was now burdened by all the work load, why him he didn't know, he was minister not some paper pusher.

He'd signed numerous papers as his eyes drifted towards the cabinet of expensive Firewhisky. Giving a small choked sob he started blubbering like a baby, why him?

–

*completly made up.


	12. shall we dance?

I don't own hp/khr

The yule ball came quickly and left a lot of people more worried over the dance then their classes much to the teacher's dismay, no teacher other than fake-Moody and Mcgonagall could stop the girl's chatter about the yule ball and boy's about how they're going to mess up. Harry wasn't worried in the slightest, he could dance and didn't have many to distract him by pointless worries.

The only worry he had was showing he had an adult form which he could turn into, sure he could make another charm to make himself look 14 again but he didn't have the journal with the recipe in it, and even if he remembered the recipe he didn't want any chances of mess up's, god knows what could happen. He could only be glad that British wizards where so self-centered and didn't bother to keep up with the muggle world.

Harry tugged at his cuff's, staring at his reflection he looked for anything out of place on his smart black suit, no way was he wearing an old fashioned robe or whatever it was that he heard Weasley was wearing.

"Darling you are looking handsome tonight, wish I was this lucky lady" the mirror spoke. Harry had to smirk, he did look rather nice.

"Of course I do, my date deserves only the best that I can give" he stated before grabbing the red rose on the desk, turning he exited the room and walked to the hufflepuff tower to pick up his date.

His date had yet to be outside when he got there which was good since he didn't want her to wait for him. Whilst waiting he tried to hide the twitches he felt every time someone went pass him, whispering and giving him weird looks, he was tempted to point Leon at them but thought against it.

"Harry?" he heard, turning he looked down (and wasn't that strange) at the face of his date. He was momentary struck by how stunning she looked in her burgundy Victorian styled dress, her hair plaited in a complicated twist. Thankfully she only wore simply makeup and not over the top. Taking her hand to his lips, he kissed it.

"You look like beauty personified, Leanne" he said releasing her hand and curling the rose into said hand. A blush took over her face.

"Thank you, not so bad yourself. At least your taller like you promised." taking his offered arm, they left towards the yule ball hall. Both ignored the looks being thrown at them, both curious and hostile.

They swept into the hall with all attention on them, mostly due to the fact no one gathered who he was or why a hufflepuff was with an older man. Grabbing a seat they talked away till the champion's and their dates where called for the introduction dance at 6pm. However, before that he and his date where called away to a corner by headmaster Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry to take you away from the dance but I'm afraid you'll have to leave. I don't know how you got through the school's wards but I'll have to escort you out." the man said gravely.

"Well headmaster Dumbledore I'm afraid I can't. You see the champions have to do an opening dance and I'm needed for said dance. I am after all one of the champion's." he smirked looking eye to eye with the man.

"Who are you!?" Dumbledore demanded, heh not so twinkled eyed when he didn't know everything.

"Why headmaster, I thought you'd always remember your most troublesome student. I feel betrayed. " hooking Leanne's arm with his he guided his date to dance floor after hearing professor Mcgonagall call for them. Dumbledore left with a confused look on his face, funny, he thought dumbles was smarter than that.

"Shall we dance milady" he asked, bowing and holding his hand to her.

"Of course" she giggled, getting into position. The music began and he swept her of her feet, promising to give her the best evening of her life, it's all he could give her for giving him a chance.

-a small bit of Leanne's p.o.v.-

She couldn't help but laugh loudly as he swept her around the dance floor, spinning and twirling as they traveled across the floor. Somehow not bashing into anyone and not stepping onto each other's toes, she loved it. Being asked to the dance by a baby was odd, but she was all for giving chances, she defiantly didn't regret it.

The whole night seemed magical to her, she briefly wandered if she was jinxed to enjoy herself, not that she minded one bit. The only incident was Ron weasley, stepped on his dates toes trying to outdo them then tumbling into the drinks table making a right mess.

Then he took her to the astronomy tower, standing there gazing over the view of Hogwarts under the stars was beautiful. There were two other's, a blonde girl that she'd knew Cho used to target and the boy that was known as an accident prone, Neville. They had talked for a while before the other couple left, tired, much like she was, but she didn't want the evening to end just yet. She snuggled into the jacket he placed on her, it was to bad that this couldn't be a permanent thing.

-normal-

Harry smiled as Leanne fell asleep on his shoulder, it was fun to watch her struggle to stay awake, but he too was tired. Lifting her bridle style he carried her awkwardly down the tower and towards her hufflepuff dorm.

Line line line

Reaching his room, harry couldn't help but sign as he took of the charm, returning to his baby-fied state. He already missed being taller, and he was so tired from using the charm for so long, however the most regretful thing was that because of his current form he was unable to continue the spark he had with Leanne. He took the time to get washed and dressed in his nightclothes, he bid Leon a goodnight before falling dead asleep. Completely oblivious to his chameleon cocooning himself in some thread.

-omake- Ronald weasley –

This year had been the worst. Ronald weasley would complain to anyone that would listen.

And it was all harry potter's fault. Since he became a baby- probably for attention -he'd been more interested in learning and stuff, he was meant to be fun like him. Hermione was there for them to copy essays and homework.

Then it was the tournament. How could harry just leave him out like that, hogging the money and glory. What about him. He deserved it more, because with that fame and fortune he'd be the favorite child. Not Ginny, not Bill, not Charlie or Percy or the twins. Him.

The night harry came into the dorm's acting all high and pint sized mighty he confronted his ticket-to-glory, but then harry had the nerve to have a go at him, for what, wanting a slice of fame. So what, it was the main reason for going through all them dangerous year's by his side. Then he left and hasn't come back since.

The first challenge was cool but he could have done better, it was only a dragon. He could've got Charlie to give him some hints. After that a series of unfortunate events went on, like being knocked out by his owl or paper's, tripping on thin air and spider's somehow finding their way into everything he owned. It was horrible.

To top it all off he couldn't get a date to the yule, harry somehow got a gorgeous hufflepuff as his date, got taller as well. Even know-it-all Granger got a date, she was meant to be his date but no, she went with someone else, not just someone though, no she went for Viktor Krum.

His only choice of date had been one of the Patil twins who had tripped him up and into the drinks table for calling her inadequate, not his fault she couldn't take the fact she wasn't pretty enough for him. He growled in frustration as he shrugged of the stained hand-me-downs, mom was going to kill him.


End file.
